Various forms of locks have been provided for securing bicycles against theft and other devices have been provided for constituting bracing between adjacent bicycles. However, a convenient way of securing a bicycle against theft is to lock that bicycle to another bicycle, or more than two bicycles together. By utilizing such locking techniques, a convenient means for students and the like who arrive at and depart from a bicycle parking area at the same time is provided to insure against theft of the students' bicycles.
Examples of various forms of bicycle locks and braces for utilization between adjacent bicycles are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 442,275, 2,248,223, 3,138,260 and 3,917,138.